Tales of a Thousand Tomes
by Touma Yoshino
Summary: Long ago there existed a book; it was so powerful that it caused the multi-verse to distort and defy physics. This book was known as The Tome of Interlacing Worlds, created by nothing and existing in nothingness this book sat in the void of time and space waiting for a reader. Rated M just to be sure.


Multi-Xover Fanfic

Tales of a Thousand Tomes.

**(A/N: This fanfic will be split up into several different arcs, each arc will cover up to 2-5 chapters long. It's not a story per say, but a collection of different stories put into one book. In one way or another, these books will link with each other but may not be in necessary order (aka not in chronological order)**

**Also some characters will probably be OOC, sorry but this is just the way I want particular characters to be in some chapters. But in some cases this might not be necessarily true, e.g. Canon Naruto may not be in character in story 1, but in story two he might be in character. It's all for the purpose of the different stories, I hope you enjoy!**

**Touma Yoshino)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any manga/anime I use in any way, shape or form.

Disclaimer 2: This story is a work of fiction any relation to any real people's or fictional characters names is pure and utter coincidence, please don't sue me.

(Play Opening: Dantalian no Shoka op)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: The Tome of Interlacing Worlds<span>

Long ago there existed a book; it was so powerful that it caused the multi-verse to distort and defy physics. This book was known as The Tome of Interlacing Worlds, created by nothing and existing in nothingness this book sat in the void of time and space waiting for a reader.

People have believed this book existed from the Egyptian times, people have claimed that they have held it; in fact this book' existence has been created _because_ people believe in it; this is the true fact of all phantom books.

This book requires attention, thus people have given it attention like a moth to a light. However many people have tried to get this book, it seemingly disappears from existence when they try. If someone wants it, the book must come to them; but they do not realise they need it in the first place.

The Tome of Interlacing Worlds was the name given by a certain individual, the creator of the 2nd magic Zelretch the Wizard Marshal; this person, the only one capable of travelling through the multi-verse and with the knowledge that this book DOES exist, this making the book capable of binding these world's together.

Such is the meaning of this story, who shall be in possession of this omnipotent book? Who shall be the one who wants the book? And who shall do their best to protect the book?

Thus it begins!

Chapter 1: The Tome of Beginnings part 1

OoOoO

On a cold murky dark night, the streets were lit with a low dim light surrounded by a slight fog. The grey cobble stone streets were muddy and heavy rain poured down, creating a few opaque puddles.

Trup Trup Trup Trup Splash!

A guy dressed in black cloak and scarf was wearing a mask and gloves; he was running down the street with something large in his hands. By virtue of its size it was enveloped in a black cloth.

He was being followed by a few police officers, armed with torches and small hand guns.

Even with the help of sniffer dogs, the criminal remained one step ahead.

"STOP THEIF!" bellowed one of the men.

The thief suddenly ran around a corner, thinking he had lost them.

But…

BUMP!

He collided with another figure.

"Oi! What do you think you are…?"

"THERE HE IS! CATCH HIM!" Shouted a policeman

"Oh, Cr..." And started running again

Some police officers and the dogs started running after him again, but one stayed behind.

"You okay Miss?" Asked the policeman politely

"Yes, thank you for your concern. I hope you will be able to capture that scoundrel" Said the stranger shielding her eyes with a slender pale feminine hand, with finger nails which were lightly polished an attractive red colour. She angled her hand slightly pointing to the way the criminal was running.

She was also clad in a black coat, seemingly to protect her figure from the rain. She was slender, with slightly larger than average breasts which slightly protruded from her cloak.

The policeman nodded not paying immediate attention to this female, but the escaping criminal.

He responded with "Very well" And he started running after the bandit.

If he had paid any attention to the female, even for 10 second he would have realised something was not quite right about her. Once he had gone away the strange female then lifted away her hand to reveal a pair of blood red irises with demonic slit pupils. A small fanged tooth smile slowly crept onto her face, the female giggled a faintly ghostly laugh. She dusted her cloak off, and started walking her figure slightly fading in the fog.

Elsewhere some time earlier

A young man and slightly younger lady were in a small bookstore, which somehow seemed larger due to the streaming bright light that was piercing through the Dickensian windows.

Huey, the young man in question, was wearing a beige jacket with a pristine white shirt with a complimentary tweed waistcoat to complete his ensemble, giving him an almost Sherlock like appearance. He was wearing dark brown trousers and matching coloured shoes. His brown leather gloves gave an air of authority and his bowler hat partially concealed his dishevelled golden brown hair. However the one overriding aspect of his appearance was his penetrating blue eyes which were the colour of the sky on a bright summer's day. **(1)**

His female companion named Dalian, who was smaller than him, was wearing a jet black Victorian style dress, fashionable in its time with red trim and a red neckerchief styled in a bow. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots. You could see a kind of collar around her neck, and at the end of the collar it had a lock. She had long black, tinted purple hair which cascaded down her back. Her dark pink eyes seemed to hold a depth of knowledge beyond her years. **(2)**

"Huey" said Dalian whose voice was full of disdain.

Huey just stared at the book he was reading.

"The culprit is the farmer, his alibi got destroyed when they found out he had been working extra hours" Dalian then forcefully tugged at his jacket.

He reached to pick up another book and Dalian said "The culprit is the husband; his alibi was affected because he had been taking time off from his work."

He just sighed at his misfortune and asked "What do you want Dalian?"

"I wish to get this book" She said

"Why would you ask…?" He was going to ask but then looked at the book.

The cover was black and looked old. On the front was imprinted some kind of pattern, like multiple boxes within other boxes which then overlapped other boxes creating this strange pattern. The same pattern was on the back. **(3)**

Huey then turned to the back page to look at the blurb, but mysteriously it was blank. He then turned to the first page where the author's name would be, this page wasn't blank but showed: '? By ?' Like the title of the book and the author's name could be entered in. It also gave off a feeling of mystery.

'Is it a phantom book' He thought?

During the time Huey and Dalian had been together they had been trying to find missing phantom books. Phantom books are books that possess mystical powers that were not meant to exist in this world. In the right hands Phantom Books can act as normal books, however in the wrong hands they can be misused and cause chaos. The power of the book increases and decreases with the waxing and the waning of the moon; it reaches its maximum ability at the full moon.

"Strange" he muttered.

"It's a Phantom Book" Dalian spoke again

"Is it? It feels different to the other ones." Asked Huey

"It is. Don't question me." Snapped Dalian

Huey just glared at her.

"Calm down you two, this is just a book store." Said the bookseller who looked as if he had run the shop for a hundred years or more – he was ancient looking!

However, the man in question was only in his early 60's. He had thinning white hair partially hidden by a flat cap. He was wearing a black waistcoat and a white shirt with a dull, checked red tie around his scraggy tortoise like neck. His brown trousers were scruffy and his similar coloured shoes had not seen polish and brush for a long time. Around his neck was a scarf that was striped in the colours of grey, brown and white. His warm chocolate brown eyes were contradictory to the rest of his appearance as they were warming and had a sense of knowledge and experience to them. He wore a pair of small, round gold rimmed spectacles which were perched at the end of his nose, allowing him to see over the top of them when he was not reading a book. **(4)**

When the man reached into the right hand pocket in his waistcoat he brought out an old expensive looking, Hunter style pocket watch. The casing of his pocket watch was silver in colour and had a fancy pattern on the front of it, on the back it was inscribed with James D. Stuart in a script like fashion. In the Interior of his pocket watch in the middle you could see multiple gears turning, including the hands of the clock. Around the outside of the gears was the numbers 1-12, all in Roman numerals which made the watch even more expensive looking than it already did. **(5)**

The old man contemplated the current time which was about midday, closed the pocket watch and put in back into his pocket.

"Ah, sorry sir. We'll be buying these books" said Huey as he placed the books on the nearby counter.

"Are you sure that you would like to buy all of these books, sir?" The Bookseller asked inquisitively.

"Yes, I certainly would - how much will that be sir?" Huey asked

"Let me see, hhmmm… 25 Guinea's **(A/N: The currency of that time)** in total – that includes a discount for buying so many." He indicated.

"Very well. Here you go" Huey handed over the money and left the bookstore with Dalian.

In a Tea shop

"Mmm, this... umurphf... is so good! Huey... umumf... can I get more of this?" Dalian asked; while eating some dessert.

Huey went into the right-hand inside pocket of his jacket and brought out his wallet, he then checked how much money he had in his wallet and said "No, otherwise we'll not have enough cash to get us on the next train"

Dalian narrowed her eyes, pouted then said "Very well" her choice of words contradictory to her voice. She turned her head towards the window and watched as some people walked by. Suddenly something piqued her interest. The thing, or rather a group of people were walking the streets: the first person was quite small and had long blonde hair indicating the figure was almost certainly female and she had on a grey breast-plate, a black coat, some black fingerless gloves that reached the elbow, and some sort of weapon attached next to her right hip. **(6)**

The second was taller than the first, and was obviously male. He had black hair, which was stuck back to a point making it look like a duck's butt. He was wearing grey slacks and a blue jacket with a red and white flag emblem on it. He didn't look as prepared as the first person. **(7)**

Figure number three was in the middle of the first two in terms of height, this person was most definitely female. She had really strange pink hair making her stand out like candy floss amongst toffee apples at the fairground. She was adorned with a red-dress that left nothing to the imagination although there was not much to see anyway. Her chest area was a flat as a slightly muscled guy, her thin malnourished figure made her look weak and scrawny. **(8)**

She looked nowhere near as prepared as the first two, plus she just kept staring at the black-haired boy, indicating she either had a crush on him or that she was simply in awe of him like a fanatic would be with a pop star. It was most likely both answers.

The guy making up the quartet was the tallest of the group. He had striking snow white hair, showing that he was old or he was just unlucky - or maybe he was an Albino? It was spiked sideways making it look strange. He had on a black suit, with some sort of flak jacket. He was reading a book that he was carrying in his left hand. He looked just as prepared as the first person, in terms of attitude. However one other thing made him stand out - a bandana shielding his left eye. **(9)**

Dalian then turned to Huey and said "Don't you think those people look out of place to you?"

Huey turned his head to gaze out the window, he looked at the people and nodded. He then went to grab the phantom book and turned to the first page, it showed: 'Naruto (Universe 72) By ?'

'What!' Thought Huey?

He then showed the book to Dalian who nodded. This meant that these people were from a different universe, and worse of all he couldn't get any information off them. He flicked to the next page, it gave details of the people's names.

'Yes, information' Thought Huey

It seemed the person with blonde hair was called Naru Uzumaki, the second person was called Sasuke Uchiha, the third Sakura Haruno and the final Kakashi Hatake. This page also gave all the details, their ages, their habits, etc. He then flicked to the next page, again, it was almost blank but showed what Huey and Dalian had seen them do. Almost like an observation book and it showed what they were going to do next. It seems they were heading to the train station as well.

'Better hurry up and catch them, this is too interesting to put off' thought Huey.

"This is interesting don't you think Dalian?" Huey asked

"Yes, pay for the food we need to leave immediately." Dalian said

Huey paid for the food, and said thanked the server for the meal.

He and Dalian then ran for the train station.

At the train station

Once Huey and Dalian arrived at the busy train station, they both noticed the group enter a carriage.

They decided to enter the same carriage as them, and then proceeded to the same cabin.

Once they got to them Huey removed his hat and Asked "Do you mind if we sit here? We can't seem to find any other space."

The boy Sasuke looked up, narrowed his eyes and said "why should we…?" but was interrupted by Kakashi with "Of course! Please have a seat and Sasuke don't be so rude the next time." Sasuke just scoffed and let them sit down.

After a while on riding the train Huey asked a question "why are you guys all the way out here? In this country."

"How would you know that?" Kakashi gave a question of his own.

"Easy" Huey said sarcastically and pointed to the people's choice of clothes.

"I guess we're found out" Said Kakashi and gave a strange eye-smile "No we're not from here, we are from the Elemental Nations. Have you heard of it?"

Of course Huey had heard of it because of the book, but he decided to play coy.

"Nope never heard of it, where is it?"

"Well it should be… wait I can't find it on this map?" Said Kakashi

"Did you come here by boat?" Asked Huey

"Yeah, but I don't remember much of the journey… strange." Said Kakashi narrowing his eye at nothing in particular.

Suddenly the blonde doubled-over and clutched her stomach.

"NARU!" Shouted Kakashi obviously concerned about her sudden situation

She settled down and apologized about it.

"What wrong dobe, got an upset stomach" Mockingly said Sasuke

"Shut up, teme" growled the blonde

And they both started glaring at each other, so intensely, that you could feel the pressure in the room

After a moment they both diverted their eyes and Huey asked "Is there anything wrong with her?"

"What has that got to…?" Sasuke once again got interrupted by Kakashi "Yes, there is. But the matters would be probably too complex for a civilian like you."

"Really? Let me take a look then" Asked Dalian

"What would a little girl know?" Said Sasuke

SLAP

Dalian looked absolutely furious "You dare treat me like that! You rude, ill-mannered boy. If that had been a noble you would be lying in a pool of your own blood right now!"

"You dare treat ME like that, I'm an Uchiha. AN ELITE!" Sasuke shouted at Dalian, the pink haired girl was about to agree until…

"SASUKE!" Shouted Kakashi he was glaring hard at the Uchiha "You will apologize this instant to these two people, when we go back to Konoha we'll get the Hokage to decide your punishment"

"But..." He was stopped by Kakashi raising his killer intent.

"Fine. I'M SORRY!" and he stormed out of the cabin, terrified of Kakashi less he be stripped of his current Genin rank. There are several ranks in the ninja ladder. The lowest being Genin; cannon-fodder which can do most of the basic level missions, 'D' rank, 'C' rank and possibly a 'B' rank but it can depend. Chunin are a level higher and can lead certain teams of Genin, these normally get 'C or B' rank mission and possible an A occasionally. Jonin mainly do 'A' ranks or 'S' ranks and some are picked to be the sensei's of a Genin Teams. Then there are in ANBU, these are supreme ninja's; the best of the best. They take on the dangerous S class missions and higher (if there is any higher), plus a select few protect the Hokage and whoever the Hokage wishes to protect, one such being Naru because of her certain 'condition'. There are more classifications; but they are almost pointless to explain, one is the 'Special' sub-ranks. These 'sub-ranks' are given if the ninja isn't quite the level specified next to main rank, e.g. Special Jonin.

Anyways back at the matter at hand.

"I'm really sorry about that, he doesn't know any manners" said Kakashi as he turned to Huey and Dalian

"That's right, somebody ought to teach him a lesson or two. Treating a lady like that. I wonder who his parents were to raise him like that." said Dalian

The other three grimaced at that comment, oh no it must be bad.

"That's the thing… he doesn't have a family. All of them got killed in a massacre, where we come from it's called the Uchiha Clan Massacre." Said Kakashi

"Massacre! What age was he?" asked Huey

Kakashi meekly replied "8"

Dalian and Huey looked shocked at that, but Huey carried on and asked "Who was the culprit?"

There was a moment of silence in the cabin, and the pressure increased greatly. And then that eerie silence was broken with "His older brother. Itachi Uchiha." But then the silence remained afterwards.

After a few minutes everything had calmed down and Dalian said "No wonder. The psychological stress must be great, it's obvious that he will never be in the right frame of mind"

Kakashi agreed and then said "You said you were going to check the problem out, are you?"

Dalian nodded and asked the two boys to go out of the cabin, Kakashi also brought Sakura out with him.

Naru then removed her top, on her stomach you could see some kind of pattern.

'A seal. Haven't seen these in a while. Hmm it looks like passing through the dimension barrier has broken it, but the person is supposed to die if that happens… weird. I better fix what's wrong with the seal immediately otherwise she will die eventually.' thought Dalian

"What's wrong?" asked Naru

Dalian said "The seal is broken"

That comment caused panic

"WHAT! The seal is broken, oh no we're all going to die" Naru screamed

"Calm down, you have two options" said Dalian

"What's that?" asked Naru hastily

"Number one is that I can extract whatever is in the seal. Or two create a newer seal to replace your current one? However with the second option there is a small chance an error could occur."

Naru immediately replied "Number 2, if I choose number 1 then I'll die"

"Thought so" Said Dalian and got to work on the seal.

Dalian asked Naru to put her clothes on, to allow her to work to work on the seal.

Dalian then explained that Naru didn't need to worry as she knew what she was doing. Dalian asked Huey to come in to use a certain book, which he did - he used a key to unlock a phantom book from that unknown realm.

He then opened a book and spoke aloud, his word poetic, in a moving tone

"

**_The knife can be used to cut most things_**

**_The blade is bright and sharp _**

**_What use is the knife without a handle?_**

**_Like an angel without a harp (in the arc of heaven)._**

**_But most things that are cut_**

**_Can also be fixed (like a structure)_**

**_With glue or string or rope_**

**_The power of this book (Taken from the moon)_**

**_Is stronger than most_**

**_When asked to mend _**

**_This power will be invoked._**

**_Thus is the meaning of these words: SEVER AND BOND!_**"

Then a bright light filled the room, the letters that Huey spoke seemed to swirl around him like a frenzied vortex.

The letters then stopped and then entered Naru's stomach.

She blinked in surprise and then fell unconscious.

Inside Naru's Mindscape

Naru opened her eyes to be greeted with a familiar sight. Large glowing red eyes, behind a huge gate like a prison cell.

However the cage looked different than normally. For one the gate never had the kanji for 'Seal' on it, instead the kanji was written all over the walls. Constantly moving in different ways, some of the words spiralling, some were slithering like a tired snake in the midday sun.

This fact made Naru worried.

The figure behind the doors grinned and opened the gates. This figure was very large in stature; with big large ears and a snarling face. The colour of its fur was a burnt orange colour, which... _complimented_ its large red cat-like slit pupil eyes. This figure was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the existing tailed beasts and a terrifying foe that is almost impossible to beat.

It opened its mouth; huge gaping sharp fangs showing, and spoke in an all-to-happy tone.

"Why hello gaki, seems that the seal has broken. Too bad that just means I'm home free…"

The Kyuubi's grin widened even further and looked very malevolent "… And it looks like I can kill you"

In the Cabin

Inside the cabin red energy had started to foam around Naru's body. This had the effect of making Kakashi very angry indeed.

"What have you done with her!?" He demanded

"She'll be fine, I promise. Just wait a minute." Huey suggested his voice remaining calm and assured.

"You better be right, otherwise you're dead" He snapped at them

Both Dalian and Huey put their hands up.

Inside the mindscape

"GOODBYE GAKI!" Shouted the Kyuubi

It was going to slam down its large paw when...

The seals glowed bright red.

"GAHHH!" It screamed out in pain, as the force of 'Sever' spread through its body; the kanji of it showing all over its body.

One of its tails disappeared and was replaced as a ball of floating red energy.

This ball of energy flew towards Naru and a bright light filled the area. Because of the force of 'Bond' she felt no pain.

When the bright light had passed, Naru had changed significantly, as if she was a chameleon.

On top her head sat a pair of fluffy golden fox ears and a similarly coloured tail had sprouted from the base of her spine.

She was in other words, a fox girl.

"Nani!?" She shouted.

She then checked the rest of her – from top to toe, it seemed her nails have turned slightly into claws. Her canines had lengthened slightly and she could control her tail as she pleases.

She then decided to ask the Kyuubi or now Hachibi a question.

"Say... Do you know what just happened?"

The Hachibi just groaned and said "Not a clue, but there is no way I'm trying to escape. That was F****** painful. It felt like my body was being ripped apart and then joined together again. Now shut up and leave brat, I can't kill you but I can still do some other things…"

Naru's eyes narrowed at that comment, but decided to leave it be for just now and shouted "Fine, see you later you oversized furball!" Then she left the area.

In the Cabin

Naru had woken up and noticed the new features that she saw in the mindscape.

She also noticed Kakashi was about to kill the two guests.

"Kakashi, stop" She said - so Kakashi turned to face her.

"Why?! These people have put your lives and the lives of hundreds of innocent civilians in danger. Look at yourself, who knows what the civilians back at home will do to you. As your guard and sensei I need to look after you, these people might be a threat to Konoha in the future!" Kakashi exclaimed with exasperation in his voice.

"Kakashi, calm down. It's not their fault; they didn't know my situation very well. I know they won't be a threat, but I'm not sure what their intentions are either. Also I would like an explanation as to why I'm like this." Naru stated indicating her new body parts.

"I'll explain..." said Dalian and continued with "...I'm sure you have heard of sever and bond before... 'Everyone around nodded'... great. Know because we had to sever the old seal and make a new one, the law of sever and bind has been enforced onto the seal. This is where the side-effect comes in..." Dalian rubbed her forehead and continued on "... What we didn't know was that the being inside you was sentient, so regardless if it was a sentient mass of energy or some sort of demon. Some of its power would be stripped if it attacked you, we didn't know that of course. Hence the being must have been stripped from some of its power, and Naru gained it in return, such is the law of sever and bind."

Everyone nodded briefly before Kakashi whispered in Naru's ear "So the Kyuubi is now the Hachibi, right?"

Naru thought for a moment then nodded unsurely and Kakashi understood what she meant before thinking 'Does that mean the balance of the tailed-beast is out, because of this incident.' he thought?

Meanwhile in Naru's Mindscape

The large fox was lying down, with its head on its paws thinking: 'If I can't affect her physically ,it looks like mentally will have to do the trick. I'm not going to give up so easily because of one little thing, I'm the Kyuubi - no Kitsune' It thought! So, it began formulating a plan in its mind.

Back in reality

Once the train had arrived at the terminus, a few members of the group looked up towards a tower with a large clock, which almost proudly displayed it was 4 o'clock – this prompted Huey and Dalian to glance at each other and declare they had somewhere to visit in one hours' time - so they said their goodbyes and split away from the group.

With Naru's group

They made their way to a local hotel as they desperately needed to have a few hours' sleep as they had only managed to snatch an hour or so of sleep a few times over the last 3 days. Naru shared a room with Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi took up lodgings in the room next to them.

Naru wasted little time in getting changed from her outfit to her pyjamas, although it was far from an easy task due to the recent new appendage – her tail!

Despite this obstacle she managed to climb into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Naru's Dream

Naru was in a white expanse, facing her was a figure that looked like an older version of her. The woman she was looking at had slightly pale skin which was in contrast to her ruby red nails the colour of dried blood. Her flaming red-hair, the colour of fire cascaded to her knees like a lava flow from a recently erupted volcano and she had a figure most women would kill for. Although she was smiling her eyes seemed to betray her face, which looked far from being angelic. But the most striking feature of all was her fearsome red eyes with cat like slit pupils.

"Kyuu-bi?" Naru asked doubtfully

The woman's face lit up: "Bingo~ and we have a winner! Who did you think I was?" The woman now identified as Kyuubi asked rhetorically.

"What do you want?!" Snarled Naru not happy with the way Kyuubi was acting with her, it seemed far too good to be true for it to be kind to her.

"My my, no need to get so feisty..." The Kyuubi said pulling Naru's right-arm into 'her' breasts then licking its lips it then whispered lustfully in Naru's ear "... I like the feisty ones"

Naru turned her head away from the Kyuubi and said "I don't like females" The Kyuubi smiled provocatively and said "Tell that to your blush~"

Naru growled and pulled away, murderously looking at Kyuubi she shouted "I don't like you, it's your fault I'm in a mess all the time! Then there's the fact you hate my entire existence because you're sealed within me!"

"Oh come on Naru-chan~ Give me a chance, I'll make it up to you." Kyuubi begged Naru

"What exactly would you do for me?" Naru asked suspiciously

"I'll even be fair to you and… I'll let you have the top"

That caught Naru off-guard.

"W-what I-in the..." She stuttered with a furious blush, but carried on (with the blush) saying "I still don't like you!"

Kyuubi stared for a second 'She's- a- Tsundere' It thought?!

"But still, can we do it just once?" The Kyuubi pouted seductively, batting 'her' eyelashes slightly.

"But..." Naru started off but was interrupted with "It's a dream Naru-chan~, so let's have some fun, which you can't do in the real world. I can assure you that I won't hurt your body in any way shape or form."

Naru stared at Kyuubi for a few seconds weighing her options, eventually she decided with saying "Sure, okay let's do it!"

**(Entering Lime scene: Warning! View... er Reader's discretion is advised.)**

Both of their clothes were stripped from their bodies and then Naru forcefully pushed Kyuubi on to the floor, holding her down by the shoulders. Kyuubi winced a little bit at the force of the push, but then calmed down.

Then whispering in Naru's ear 'she' said "Kiss me all over" Naru then started kissing the Kyuubi all over the body; she started at the arms and hands licking them slightly with her small delicate tongue.

Naru smirked asking "You're liking this?" Kyuubi muttered yes and then Naru licked Kyuubi's breasts, enjoying the feeling Kyuubi moaned in pleasure. Kyuubi then looked into Naru's eyes and used a small hypnotism spell that Naru wouldn't notice; she then observed Naru's eyes had started to turn slightly red due to the spell.

Naru, not noticing the Kyuubi use the spell looked longingly into its eyes and found them beautiful, she then started to think differently about the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi noticing Naru's change in mood and the look in her eyes, she whispered "You like what you see darling?"

Snapping out her thoughts Naru said "Of course!"

Kyuubi then smirked and said "Well here's a little present" Kyuubi then started kissing Naru's lips and the two were sharing French kisses, Naru then thrust her lips on to Kyuubi's even more. Shocked the Kyuubi leaned into the kiss even more.

After a few more minutes of kissing and moaning Naru's eyes glowed red briefly, before the colour of the eyes had changed from blue to red completely like the Kyuubi's.

The Kyuubi laughed in its mind knowing that it had won and the hypnotism was complete, but still carried on kissing with Naru. Enjoying this beautiful situation the two of them were in.

**(A/N End Lime: Reader discretion is still advised. Because things are going to happen)**

Slowly throughout the course of the dream Naru had been slowly changing into what Kyuubi looked like in its current form, from everything from the red hair to the carefully painted nails. At the end they were both on a bed, lying down next to each other talking about a few things.

"Say Kyuubi, you've transferred some of your memories to me haven't you?" Naru asked

"Yup, I'm guilty. What do you think of them?" The Kyuubi put 'her' hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh... They are quite interesting~ and I found out some rather interesting things. Overall I conclude that some humans are garbage and deserve to die" Naru answered with an amused tone, which then turned evil towards the end of the answer.

"Brilliant answer Naru-chan~!" cheered Kyuubi

The Kyuubi had done a thorough transformation, by subtly changing a few things here and there and then by slowly getting under Naru's guard and with inserting some false memories, the Kyuubi had changed Naru's mind-set forever. Even the most skilled psychologist could do nothing to change that now. To conclude and the whole reason this could take place was all thanks to the way the new seals worked. Sure the seals took away some of its power and it will slowly get its power back over the years, but Naru will become a proper Kitsune and have a great time with it.

'Wait... Am I actually falling for her. Well at least it will be entertaining for me.' It thought?

"Kyu-chan." said Naru thinking about something that just appeared in her mind.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Kyuubi inquisitively, smirking at the 'chan' suffix

"Could you teach me how to hunt?" Naru questioned hungrily, with an evil look in her eyes.

Kyuubi grinned evilly at that "Of course Naru-chan, of course"

In the real world

It was 10 o'clock at night and everything was quiet, Naru had arisen and took a look around the room and also at herself.

She was the same as she was before, with blonde hair and most other features remaining as before. However she noticed something new and quite startling about her, she had blood red eyes with slit-pupils. She thought the eyes looked amazing, despite the fearsome look to them.

She quickly got changed into one of her favourite dresses and then henge'd herself to look like the older female Kyuubi that she saw in the dream.

She then created a few clones and added a few seals around the room. To fool Kakashi in case anything happened.

And then she set off into darkness.

In a back alley

Naru had a black coat wrapped around her body, it was raining and there was nothing really to be seen.

"STOP THEIF" She heard someone shout close by, she smirked and got ready to put up an act.

BUMP!

Naru had forcefully bumped into the thief

"Oi! What do you think you are…?"

"THERE HE IS! CATCH HIM!" Shouted a policeman

"Oh, Cr..." And the thief started running

A policeman stayed behind to ask Naru a question

"You okay Miss?" asked the policeman politely.

"Yes, thank you for your concern. Please catch that thief now" She said shielding her eyes with her slender pale feminine hand, with finger nails which were lightly polished an attractive red colour. She angled her hand slightly pointing to the way the criminal was running.

The policeman nodded not paying immediate attention to Naru but the escaping criminal.

He responded with "Very well" And he started running after the bandit.

'Idiots' Naru thought

A small fanged tooth smile slowly crept onto her face and Naru giggled a faintly ghostly laugh. She dusted her cloak off, and started walking off her figure slightly fading in the fog.

In front of a Posh Restaurant

Naru had been walking for around 30 minutes when she reached an impressive and extremely ornate building, one the architect would have been very proud of, which was currently a very posh looking restaurant.

Upon entering the said restaurant she heard relative silence, but noticed everyone's attention was attracted to her.

She also noticed that most of the males, even those with female companions, were staring at certain areas of her body.

'_Men_' she thought in disgust.

She then walked over to a group of females and asked kindly, with an elegant voice

"Do any of you kind ladies have any make-up I could borrow please? My make-up bag was recently stolen, and I didn't have time to replace it."

There was a moment of silence until… "Tch. Why would we do anything for you, you peasant mongrel?" a woman said, her words drunk on power.

The tension in the bar grew high and everyone looked at the woman and Naru.

Naru of course was furious with the comment so she grabbed the woman by the throat, threw her onto the floor and said with pure disgust "_Don't you know who I am? Woman_"

The woman looked terrified and shook her head.

Naru then walked up to her and whispered deadly into her ear "**I'm Death**"

And the woman fell to the floor… Dead.

Naru then walked away from restaurant, all of the clientele were unsure what had just happened.

As she reached the door, she grinned malevolently to herself and left the restaurant.

A man came up to the woman, to check if she was alright. He then checked her pulse and shouted "She's DEAD! That woman was a murderer!"

The panic in the room was contagious and people struggled to get a signal on their mobile phones as they tried to call family, friends and police – as so many people were trying to use them the "busy" signal was commonplace

The next day there was a news report saying how a woman with red hair walked into a restaurant and somehow killed another woman without anybody noticing, until someone checked the pulse and found it non-existent. The Headline screamed 'Whispering Death, the woman with scarlet red hair'

Naru in the meantime was talking to Kakashi.

"Naru can you explain to me why your hair has slightly turned red at the fringes?"

Yes, Naru's hair had turned red at the fringes, this of course was unforeseen and worried Naru slightly because why had this occurred in the first place. Thankfully the Kyuubi explained this for 'she' knew what had taken place.

Because Naru had tampered with the seal a little too much, her genetics had changed slightly. Usually the genetics from her father's side overpowered her mother's slightly, however now the genetics had been slightly altered; her mother's genes were overpowering her father's genes. Hence the slight change in hair colour.

And yes Naru did know who her parents were. Due to certain complications the Hokage, including Kakashi had told Naru of her heritage. Her mother Kushina Uzumaki was a well-known kunoichi and one of Naru's inspirations to become a kunoichi in the first place. Because of this Naru had researched about her as much as possible.

Kushina Uzumaki was a very beautiful person, with gorgeous red hair which later came to be known as the 'Red string of fate' but that was a story for some other time. She had pale skin that could rival an Uchiha's, but just pale enough to see the slight peachiness of it. Her bright ocean blue eyes which the Uzumaki's were also famous for gave a soothing effect, if you were on her good side. Despite her appearance Kushina was a tomboy and very temperamental.

In one case she had been called 'Tomato Head' and then proceeded to brutally beat the ones up so much that they quit being shinobi because of her. After that scenario she came to be known as the 'Hot Red Blooded Habanero', after her devilish hair and huge temperament.

However Kushina Uzumaki was mostly famous for her special chakra which was used to create her chakra chains. Naru had tried replicating it as much as possible; the furthest she could reach with the chains was 1 Metre. She couldn't get any further due to her bad charka control, but that due to her massive beyond human chakra reserves. But she was still practising it.

However her father was who she aspired to be like most of all, the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. When she first heard it, she was eating some ramen in the Hokage's office and almost choked on her food, she then demanded very angrily why her grandfather figure didn't tell her in the first place. He answered honestly that it was for her protection, as this was the only thing in his control now. Unlike what he did with the Kyuubi, as that was Minato's last wish which was destroyed by the narrow-minded people of the village.

Minato Namikaze was a man of medium stature; he had golden blonde hair and the tanned skin of one who spent a lot of time in the sun. Cerulean blue orbs seemed to pierce your being like he was testing your worth. He was normally dressed with a traditional jonin outfit with a white coat, with red flames garnishing the bottom.

No one knows where the man came from, but there are lots of theories of where he might have originated.

One suggests that he may be the long lost son of Jiraiya and Tsunade, another suggests he may originally from Kumogakure. Another suggests he may be 'The Child of Prophecy', but other theories contradict this. There are so many to believe, but in the end they're just theories.

Maybe Minato Namikaze was just a very random, exceptionally talented man. The ability to analyse, change and improve the Nidaime's Shunshin no Jutsu into his own Hiraishin no Jutsu is just talent on his part. To many people this may seem far too suspicious, hence theories are born and from those theories more theories are created into a never ending tree of theories.

But now because the Kyuubi had brainwashed her she thought she would honour her parents, by killing everyone who had wronged her and ignored the will of the fourth Hokage. As the Kyuubi told her that this is what her parents would do if they found out what had happened to her, of course that was a little lie but who needed to know that?

'Just great, now I have even more problems' Naru thought.

"You see Kakashi-sensei… my mother's genes are overpowering my father's. Hence the slight change in colour."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and then asked something else "Why are your eyes red, like the Kyuubi's?"

"Um… I'm not sure. Do you know, Kakashi-sensei?" Naru expertly bluffed

Kakashi stood there in thought for a moment and said "Hm, did you use the Kyuubi's chakra last night?"

"No, but I used my own" Naru half-lied

"Right, maybe this is something to do with the seals complex mechanics? We'll ask Jiraiya to come over soon, okay?"

Naru nodded as Kakashi left the room.

Once Kakashi had left, Naru grinned with evil malice and then laughed in her head thinking how Kakashi was so stupid. Maybe Jiraiya would figure her out, but if he didn't then Naru was completely safe. Besides she quite liked her Godfather, he was more like her grandfather than Sarutobi.

Meanwhile with Huey and Dalian in a Café

Huey and Dalian were sitting down at a small table in a café with a man.

The man was dressed formally, befitting of a professional job. He was wearing a black coat with a police badge on the breast pocket; underneath the coat you could see the faintest glimmer of a white shirt. He wore large black trousers, fastened around his waist with a leather belt and metallic buckle. On top of his seemingly bald head sat a felt black hat, with a silver strap tied around it. His eyes were a steely grey that seemed to analyse you like a hawk would its prey. Contrary to his eyes his smile seemed warm and welcoming, like he was a family kind of guy. On top of his lips sat a dark-brown bushy moustache, with small hints of grey and black hairs.

He opened his mouth and spoke in a Liverpool accent "Hello Mr. Disward, Kuro Yomihime **(A/N: It literally means 'The Black Reading Princess')**. I'm DI Bob Tuff, 'he clasped his hands together' as I said before there is a matter which I would like to discuss with you"

"Then get on with it, I hope you're not wasting our time" snapped Dalian

"Like I said I was getting to it" He retorted and then gave a cheeky grin combating her sour attitude with a bit of his own.

Dalian sneered at his attitude, but decided to not comment anymore because of his job title.

DI Tuff slowly but with a candid deliberateness took off his hat, showing that his name suited his hairstyle as he had small tuffs of hair like a monk with alopecia. He then removed his jacket showing his white shirt and black tie with a small badge on it.

His face then turned serious "You see there was a murder yesterday and we would like you two to investigate. We've heard some stories about you two, about you accomplishing every investigation. So we would like to hire you, please this case will be suited to your persona and skill set: I'm almost certain you'll solve it."

Huey sighed; they did have some time to spare until their next meeting. Although this looks to be a complicated case; thank goodness Huey had Dalian with him.

"Sure we would love to do it, wouldn't we Dalian?" Asked Huey calmly and politely, not showing a hint of uncertainty or nervousness.

Dalian nodded, always ready for something new and exciting.

"Wonderful! Don't worry about money we'll pay for all expenses. Now that the formalities are out the way, why don't we get to know each other?" He said. A waitress appeared and put down a cup of black coffee with a pot also containing black coffee.

"Thank you" Bob said to the waitress.

The waitress bowed and said she would get Dalian's pudding soon.

Within half an hour the three of them had gotten to know each well enough after a bit of rapid fact finding. Bob had 2 children and a beautiful wife named Carla who was currently in hospital from an unknown illness. His kids one of them 5 and the other 7 were called Beth and Sam in that order, the two of them were little troublemakers who always causing mischief for their dad but they loved him regardless. They would often go and see their mum during holidays or long weekends as the hospital was too far away and they had to attend school during the week in term time.

It was sad for the kids, but Bob always cheered them up every time they dwelled on it too much.

"So you know what the doctor did one April, he showed me a false report of my wife. Almost gave me a freaking heart attack and then told me to laugh it off. I gave him a mental pounding that day! Damn f****** b******. He's an absolute jerk, if it wasn't for his job I would have given him a proper pounding'. I hope they fire him someday, despite the fact he can save probably thousands of lives." And for most of that half hour Bob had been telling stories with a few curses here and there. All from light swearing to cursing like a sailor.

Huey then asked "As nice as your stories are Mr. Tuff. Don't you think we need to discuss more about business? Isn't that right Dalian?"

Dalian agreed too wholeheartedly just wanting to get on with the job, rather than sitting round idly. As much as she loves to read books and memorize them, this was getting boring and she was more interested in the current job at hand.

Bob then paused for a moment, let in and out a breath and said "Sorry! I was getting off track a bit too much, wasn't I? What, in particular, do you want to discuss?"

"The culprit, could you give us all the details you have?" Huey asked

"Ah yes. We've got a full report on her appearance; here we even got someone to sketch her out.

He handed the picture to Huey and Dalian.

"She did nothing to mask her appearance, but we haven't been able to find her – it's like she's some kind of phantom. Some people referred to her as the 'Whispering Death' as she whispered something in the woman ear, before the woman died."

Huey thought for a moment and then asked "Are you sure the woman never had a heart attack?"

The Detective Inspector immediately said "Positive. There was no family history of it happening either". He paused for a second then started talking again "I almost forgot to mention that when the doctors performed the autopsy the body was generally in good condition, but the eyes... they looked lifeless, but not the kind you would see in a dead body it was like the soul had been extracted from the body... But that's impossible, no human could do that."

False, but also true. Human can't extract souls, but Phantom Books can. This person must be very dangerous and they know how to use a Phantom Book very well. Not that Huey and Dalian hadn't seen it before, sealing or combatting a Phantom Books powers were their speciality.

"Thank you Mr. Tuff, Dalian and I shall be leaving now"

"Wait!" Shouted Bob in a hurry

"Yes, what may it be?" asked Huey

"The same night the murder happened there was a robbery. I'm not sure if it has any relevance, but I though you may want to know"

"Thanks for that bit of information, we'll look into it" said Huey

And they both left the café, leaving the DI to pay for the meal.

"Here's the bill sir" said a waitress

Bob looked at the bill and groaned at the price, why did that girl need to eat so many desserts?

It was his own fault for taking too long and saying that he would pay for all expenses.

On a train

There in a cabin sat a tall old man. He had silver hair and a beard of similar colour, his eyes were red although they were strangely kind and gentle, but nevertheless, they were a very striking feature about his appearance. However the eyes did give off a sort of power that no normal human could have. He had cane staff, with a magnificent looking jewel on the end.

Adorning his already strange features he had on a black cape, making him look like an aristocrat or a person of high authority.

He smiled to no one and then gave of a hearty laugh, his head turned to the window and he said "Looks like this is going to be very interesting" and disappeared into some portal, anyone on this earth apart from a handful of people completely oblivious to his presence.

In a hot sandy dessert… somewhere

"Where Am I now? DAMN YOU RANMA! " A black-haired boy shouted to the world, but immediately shut-up because his mouth got full of sand.

This boy was wearing a brown cloak over a yellow top and trousers. Around his head was a bandana that was black and yellow. He wore goggles due to the intensity of the heat and sandstorm that was going on around him. Around his waist was a black belt and to complete his ensemble he was carrying an umbrella, which had a black shaft and red top. He carried an outsized looking bag on his back, with several camping facilities. The only thing he lacked was navigation equipment, which wasn't very good as he was lost in the middle of a dessert.

But it looks like everything that was happening around him wasn't affecting him at all! Was he some sort of super human?

In the back alley of a city

SPARK

A girl with brown hair shot electricity at an ape-like thug. All the other guys in the immediate vicinity started running away from her, including a guy who looked like he was being beat up by the gang of reprobates.

"What have I told you Onee-sama? You should let Judgement take care of things like this" chided a voice from a girl who suddenly teleported next to the brown-haired girl.

The taller oaky brown-haired girl was wearing a typical summer time school uniform. Her neatly ironed short-sleeved white blouse was accompanied with a beige sleeveless jumper, with a symbol sown on the left chest. She wore a grey skirt, which went up to the mid-thigh. To complement her dress she was wearing white socks, with some leg-warmers. She had finely polished brown school shoes which completed her ensemble.

Misaka, the girl being told off just flicked her short hair back with her right-hand, her fingernails had been neatly trimmed and polished a light-brown colour. She said wearily, as this always happens "You're always arriving too late Kuroko as does the other members of your little group. I'm better off doing it myself."

The girl Kuroko was dressed almost exactly the same, apart from a few subtle differences. For one she didn't have the leg-warmers, however she did have something different. On her right sleeve she wore proudly a green armband with a symbol on it, it was probably her badge of office for the group 'Judgement'. She had short claret coloured hair which had been tied into two pigtails on each side of her head.

Kuroko sighed heavily and teleported both them away.

Within this city; called "Academy City" where people exist with supernatural powers or ESP. Hence they are called ESPer's, people with the ability to control certain elements. For example one such power is teleportation, where one can teleport themselves and objects into certain locations. Each power has a certain level from 1 to 5, however there is a certain someone who wants to become a "Level 6". A person with this amount of power can defy physics and 'ascend' into a sort of angelhood.

However there are certain individuals who have no power; these people are called Level 0's, the weakest of the weak and more than normally they are thugs, with supreme fighting capabilities. This fact however doesn't apply to certain individual.

Near a hot dog stand in the same city

"Touma~ I've got us some food" said a nun wearing a white robe with golden trimmings, tied together with golden pins. The nun had long silver hair falling half the way down her back, almost completely hidden by her headdress. She had green eyes, the colour of freshly mown summer grass, which held childish joy and wonder. Though there was something hidden behind those eyes of hers, carefully sealed away within the depth of her being.

"Hm… HOW MUCH DO THOSE COST, INDEX?!" A spiky black-hair boy exclaimed!

"They are 500 yen each~!" The nun called Index said happily

"That's 1000 yen! There goes my weekly allowance. Fukou Da (**A/N: It means** '**Such Misfortune'.**)." Touma sighed as he begrudgingly took out 1000 yen out his wallet.

Touma was just wearing a plain old unkempt white shirt, which looked like it had never been ironed. It was accompanied with an orange vest and black trousers, both of them were pretty scruffy like he had been in a fight recently. To complete his very bland dress code he had some white socks and brown shoes. He had black eyes which didn't hold any emotion, almost like they were soulless.

He just looked like a plain old guy, with absolutely no talent at doing anything. He was in truth a Level 0 and thugs were easily able to beat him up.

The same fact could apply to ESPers; surely they would to beat him up with no trouble at all.

Oh if that was the truth, then life would be boring.

On top of a boat in pick blackness

A figure stood in the darkness overlooking the ocean. You could hear the sound of a cloak rustling in the wind and the sounds of the slowly shifting tides hitting against the docks.

The only thing visible was a pair of red eyes, with three black tomoe circling the pupil.

The figure opened its mouth, though you couldn't see it. It then spoke in a tenor masculine tone "I am coming… little brother" and the eyes shifted form into a black pin-wheel shape with three spokes, surrounded by the blood red colour of his irises.

With Naru's Group

Sasuke suddenly felt an involuntary shiver up his spine. His eyes narrowed as he muttered

"Itachi"

* * *

><p><span>Omake<span>

The man opened his mouth and spoke "Hello Mr. Huey, Miss. Dalian. I am… Inspector Gadget, 'he clasped his hands together, before orange juice came out of them'

Huey and Dalian sat; mouths agape.

(Play Ending: Perfect Day by Lou Reed)

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter

The clouds loomed over the skies and it started to rain, like the heavens themselves were weeping at the scene.

Naru walked over to the centre of the crowd of people and scowled at all of them, an expression of grief washed over her face and she started crying, her heart acting at the scene of the dead body of the last one who was most precious to her.

She dried her tears after a few minutes, then shouted to the heavens "WHY?!"

Everyone else just stood there in silence, not wanting to disturb her anymore lest they should feel even more of her wrath.

After calming she down raised her hand to the sky and then whispered the power of these words carried by the wind…

"**_Sora o mite…_**_" _**(A/N: This means "Look at the sky...")**

The sky trembled with immense power impossible to ignore, everyone on earth looked towards the skies and felt this enormous energy take form…

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Drawing may be available in near future, if anyone would like to help by all means do. Your help is much appreciated.<strong>

**(2)- " "**

**(3)- " "**

**(4)- " "**

**(5)- " "**

**(6)- " "**

**(7)- " "**

**(8)- " "**

**(9)- " "**

**(A/N: Well... that was chapter 1. Oh boy was that fun to write, maybe even my best chapter so far. Well what did you think of it? Please leave your comments below, but no Flames please. They're too troublesome. Took me a while to write this chapter, but I wanted it to be a great one so I do hope you enjoyed it. Sorry with my other fanfics I've not been in the right 'mood' to write them, so I may lay them to rest. Well that's about it, remember to review I do like it and if you want a certain character appear in the story please send your recommendations.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Touma Yoshino)**


End file.
